Jingle Bells Rap
by Yamiku
Summary: Er..... let's just say that everyone wants to hear Shin rap......


Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z!

Mali: Hi, everybody! What with the Christmas season coming up, I thought, why not annoy some people with my crappy writing? And then I thought, hey, that's a brilliant idea. And so this fic was born. Please don't kill me.

***

Jingle Bells Rap

It was Christmas day, and everybody was at Capsule Corp. for a fantastic Christmas bash.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" sang Goten and Trunks. "We bring you good joy, we bring you good cheer, so listen to us and we'll give you a free beer!"

Everyone applauded, and the kiddies took a bow.

"Where's our free beer?" asked Krillin suspiciously. 

"............ Well, you see..." said Trunks. 

He interrupted himself by suddenly grabbing Goten's arm and running out the door.

They heard the car start up, then roar away.

"WAIT!" screamed Bulma. "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!" She sprinted outside, screaming incoherent things.

"She doesn't hope to catch them?!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. "Even I'm not that hopeless!"

"Hey, Shin, I'll give you fifty bucks if you do the Jingle Bells rap." said Goku, with a sly expression on his face.

"For the last frickin' time, no! I don't want your frickin' money!" snapped Shin.

"Aw, but Kibito said you're really good at it!" whined Goku.

Shin looked frostily at Kibito. "I told you not to tell anyone!" he snapped again. 

"But Shinny!" began Kibito.

"No, Kibito! I don't want to hear it!" said Shin, disappointed. "I thought I could trust you, and now you do this? I'm sorry, but I won't forget this! Hang your head in shame!"

Kibito hung his head, tears rolling down his face.

"Shin!" cried Piccolo, desperate. "Here, have my meringues! Just, please, sing the song!"

Shin's eyed widened at the mention of meringues.

Gohan glanced at him, surprised. "Why do you want to hear it?"

"Are you kidding? The newspapers have been raving!" exclaimed the Namek.

"Kibito.... just how many people did you tell?" asked Shin, smiling sweetly. 

Dear God, you could've made honey from the sweetness of that smile.

Kibito began to tremble. It was THAT smile. The smile that struck fear into the hearts of those who knew the true power of the little God.

"Um.... about three hundred?" he said.

Gohan noticed that bees were now frantically scratching at the window, trying to get in.

Shin's smile changed from sweet to scarily evil. "Uh-huh. And I told you not to tell a soul, didn't I, Kibito? And you said not to worry, didn't you, Kibito? And I believed you." Then he completely lost it. "I BELIEVED YOU! BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! DIDN'T YOU!?" he yelled, his voice rattling the walls.

Kibito whimpered.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" screamed the on-the-edge god.

Gohan sighed, and waved a meringue package in his face.

Shin watched, mesmerized, then he pounced on it, ripping at the cardboard with his teeth.

Kibito sighed, relieved.

Suddenly, Shin leaped up. He took a beanie out of his pocket, and put it on his head. 

Everyone cheered as he began to rap.

Meanwhile, Bulma had returned. She had given up chasing the boys.

She walked inside, just in time to miss Shin's rap.

"Aw, damn! I really wanted to see that!" she yelled.

Goku ran over, beginning shaking her. "Oh, my, GAWD it was so awesome!"

Piccolo was crying with joy. "Like, wow! Like, it was so, like..... indescribable!" 

Vegeta had also missed it, as he was upstairs. "What the hell are you morons-"

"Vegeta!" cried Gohan. "You just missed the BEST performance ever!"

Vegeta backed away, slowly.

He had to find the mace.

Right now.

"Shin- hey, where'd he go?" asked Piccolo, looking around.

ON KAIOSHIN-KAI....

Shin slammed through the door, on a sugar high.

Those fools! They didn't even realise that in the four minutes since he left he had blown up Mars!

Shin grinned evilly, plotting his next devious plot.

"I know!" he shouted, running off to Kibito's room.

He carefully pushed a dust clod behind the shelf, as Kibito came in.

"Shin, where the hell did you GO!? You know-" he froze. "Something's wrong." he whispered, whirling around in all different directions. "WHERE'S THAT DUST CLOD?!"

Shin smiled, shaking with silent laughter.

Kibito ripped his room apart, looking for the dust clod.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereisit!" gibbered Kibito.

Shin smiled innocently. "I have no idea."

Kibito glared at him. "Cut the crap Shin!"

Shin twitched violently. 

Suddenly, Archie the Arachnid ran in. "Stop! Fighting is wrong!"

Shin looked at him, astonished. "_Really_?" he gasped.

"Yes!" repiled Archie.

Shin blinked. "Oh, well. Why fight old habits?" he said, stepping on Archie.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" yelled Shin, running off.

He threw open the door-

And saw Carolers. 

They began to sing Christmas carols in annoyingly high-pitched voices. 

Yet Shin was touched by them. He began to think about the spirit of Christmas, and how to improve his attitude, and other sappy stuff.

He smiled when they were finished. "Thank you." he whispered, closing the door.

One guy turned to another. "We came all this way and we didn't even get a cent!"

"Some Supreme God of Gods...." snapped the other guy.

Shin walked into the room. "Kibito?" 

Kibito was half insane by this time. He glanced up with psychotic blood-shot eyes. "What?"

"The dust clod's behind the shelf."

Kibito twitched spastically. "And who put it there?" he asked.

"Me." answered Shin.

Kibito glared at him. "YOU SON OF A BI-"

Archie the Arachnid's ghost floated in. "Stop! Swearing is wrong!"

"GO AWAY!" yelled Shin.

"FINE!" snapped Archie, floating away, to dance with the snowman.

For ever.

But that's another story.

"Where were we?" asked Shin.

"I was about to kill you." said Kibito.

"Oh. Alright, then. Continue." repiled Shin.

So Kibito began to throttle Shin.

Sadly, Kibito was run down by a semi-trailer, so he spent Christmas in bed.

ALONE, okay?

Okay.

Somehow, Shin survived the vicious attack, and went on to become a-

Wait. This is getting off the topic.

Now's a great place to finish it.

Yep. Right here

THE END


End file.
